Tournament Of Warriors
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: Not much to be said. Two of your favorite characters beating the tar out of each other! Reader's choice of combatants!


**Well, here's the beginnings of my new story! There probably won't be much of a plot, just your favorite characters beating the crap out of each other! Have fun guys!**

**0o0**

Master Chief crept across the dusty floor, every scanner on high alert. There was no telling when the Covenant might jump out and surprise him. He had no idea what happened to the ones chasing him. One moment they were right on his tail, Energy Swords ready to cut him to ribbons, then they were gone, as soon as he ducked into this old warehouse. Conveyer belts stood inactive every ten or so feet, huge chains with wicked hooks hung from the ceiling, clanking ever so slightly in the quiet wind. Dust billowed from the ground with each step he took, his light footsteps echoing off the rusted walls. Sunlight filtered through cracks in the ceiling, lighting up the dust in the air, making it look like a thick fog. Not for the first time Master Chief was thankful his helmet was sealed off. He stepped around a corner, his MA37 held at the ready, his armored head scanning the area. Nothing stirred but the dust. He continued walking, striding between two large conveyers, when he heard the sound.

He immediately slapped his back to one of the conveyers, listening to the noise being made just on the other side. It was a shuffling noise, like someone dragging something across the concrete. He heard grunting, a gross, wet sounding grunt, like someone was drooling while grunting. He heard the thump of big footsteps, whatever was walking was no Grunt. He gripped his rifle, preparing to jump up and fire on the Brute, because nothing else could be that big, when the noise stopped or a moment. He heard the thumping move away as he jumped over the conveyer, scanning for anything alive. Nothing was alive, but there was half the carcass of a civilian, face contorted in a mask of horror, lower half trailing intestines, a thick blood streak curling from behind a series of boxes. Master Chief bent to investigate, Cortana speaking into his ear.

"I don't like this, Chief. It looks like this body was chewed up and spit out. No Covenant would do that." Chief was about to answer when he realized he should have done a more thorough scan of the boxes next to them.

They exploded outward, Chief rolling across the floor and jumping into a crouching position to see what was attacking him. The sight was enough to make even Master Chief pause. Huge, grotesque muscles bulged all over its body, massive shoulders almost engulfing the head. Its hands were the size of pigs, arms almost as long as the body itself as it charged forward like a gorilla, spider web cracks forming every time it slammed its knuckles into the ground. Its jaw looked broken, long, disgusting tongue hanging out from under blazing, furious eyes. Its legs were comically tiny compared to the rest of it, but it only added to the disgusting sight in front of him. Master Chief wasted no time raising his rifle and firing on the monster in front of him.

The creature roared in fury, slamming its fingers into the ground and ripping up a huge chunk of concrete and flinging it at the Chief. He was forced to duck, raising his head in time to see the tank of a creature swing a huge fist at him. Chief's body went one way, his gun flying the other way. Twisting his body in midair, Chief landed feet first on a control panel, crushing the panels with his weight. The factory around them roared to life, conveyers activating, huge chains sliding across the roof, clanking and moving around the room. The monster roared once again, charging forward at the Chief who answered with his own charge. Two fists collided, their force blowing the dust around them like a typhoon. The monster roared, grabbing Chief around the middle with its free hand and flinging him across the room. He slammed into the concrete, huge chunks getting flung into the air around his body. He jumped up as the tank ran forward once more, flipping up and over the tank made of flesh, kicking it in the back. It stumbled forward, whipping around, beady eyes narrowed. It slammed its fists into the concrete, forcing a huge slab up at an angle, block he monster from Chief's view. Before he could react, the concrete exploded outward, massive shards pelting his armor, his shields barely holding under the onslaught. The tank rushed forward, one arm clotheslining him in the midsection and flinging him across the room. He flipped himself upright in midair, grabbing a chain with one armored hand, swinging up to the ceiling. He pushed off with all of his strength, rocketing forward at the tank, letting go at the perfect time, bringing both of his fists forward to slam into the tank's chest, blowing both of them into the concrete. He stood up, looking at the twisted form of the tank, breathing heavily. He turned to retrieve his gun when he heard the impossible. Concrete shifted as the tank got back up, growling. He turned to look it in the eyes, bloodshot and glaring. It roared, the room shaking from the force, then moved forward once more. Its fists moved at ridiculous speeds, Chief having to strike back with everything he had to stop them from crushing his body. Huge bursts of power blasted from each strike, cracking the concrete around them, sending shards of it into the air all around them. Then, an opening.

Chief ducked under one swing, bringing his fist up to crack into the tank's broken jaw, snapping it closed over its tongue and biting it right off. The tank's huge body flew up and over the factory floor, slamming into a stack of boxes, shattering them under its weight. Master Chief jumped, flying over the distance and slamming knee first onto the tank's midsection, making it gasp, blood flying from its mouth. Chief began pounding its head, bone quickly giving way to space-age armor and trained, toned muscles. Chief didn't stop until the tank relaxed under his blows, and its head was pounded into nothing but pulp. He stood, panting down at the tank's corpse, fists slowly relaxing. He turned to one of the skylights, seeing a Type-52 TC floating down through the sky at the battle he was still a part of. On a whim Chief grabbed the tank's legs, spinning it around as fast as he could, releasing it at just the right time. He watched as it sailed up through the skylight, spiraling through the air until it slammed into the Troop Carrier, sending the hunk of alien metal spinning down to the ground, blowing up in a spectacular fashion.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Chief shrugged, gathering his rifle and moving towards the far door to the outside battle, wearing a smile the entire way.

**0o0**

**Well there you go. You like it? You hate it? You think the tank should have won? Well screw you too then! Make your own story! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story, I'm hoping to continue this. So, in your reviews of this, or any other of my stories, put the two you want to see duke it out! Or PM it to me! Or smoke signals, I don't care. And don't worry, I will do my best to make the fights as ridiculous and insane as I possible can! Have fun guys!**


End file.
